


Chocolate Kisses

by RenLuthor



Category: Charmed (TV 2018), The Flash (TV 2014), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/pseuds/RenLuthor
Relationships: Iris West/Koriand'r (DCU), Jada Shields/Maggie Vera
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

There was a sweet scent that glided through the air.

It curled around, slipped through the door cracks and through the whizzing ventilation systems, engulfing the entire bunker with an enriching smell.

Iris’s nostrils flared as she inhaled deeply. Her eyes fluttered open and she moaned softly, taking another whiff of the air. She looked down her chest and watched the gentle rise and fall of the blankets. After staring into the air for a beat, she untangled herself from the sheets and slipped in her soft slippers.

The reporter stretched her back with a lazy yawn, echoed by a satisfying crack. She then shuffled towards the door, followed the sweet aroma.

She winced as she entered the kitchen, the harsh light burning her eyes.

She recognized the mass bundle of red hair.

“Kori,” she mumbled. “The hell are you doing?”

Koriand’r, or actually, it should just be Kori by now, didn’t turn around. She was busy as the counter, obviously very occupied by her little project.

“I am making chocolates.”

“Really?” asked Iris. She shuffled closer to look over Koriand’r’ shoulder. “At 4 am?” 

She took another deep breath and felt the addictive smell seep up and breathed out heavily (against Koriand’r’ ear causing the woman a small shiver down her spine). 

“Yes. I felt like it.”

Iris smacked her mouth and stepped around Koriand’r to stand beside her and admire the work instead. Koriand’r was standing with a bowl of warm chocolate sauce and was dipping little balls of something else, and placing them delicately on a plate next to her. Her hands were covered in chocolate sauce, and Iris stole a quick glance at her and noticed Koriand’r had several spots of chocolate on her face.

“damn, how do you even know how to make chocolates?” she asked, and stifled another yawn.

A smile slipped across the other woman’s lips.

“Would it surprise you, if I told you that aliens also have an extensive knowledge of cooking?”

“No,” Iris answered without a beat. 

She reached forward to take one of the chocolates off the plate but the red-haired woman slapped her hand away. 

“Hey!” Iris exclaimed, nursing her hand, although it of course hadn’t really hurt at all.

“You need to wait until it’s cooled down, Iris. You’ll get all messy if you eat them now.”

“What, like, you’re the new Gordon Ramsay or something?”

“No, although I have no clue who he is. It’s simply thinking in consequence.”

Iris groaned.

“Whatever,” she mumbled and crossed her arms. 

About 10 minutes later, while Iris was strangely fascinated by Koriand’r’ hands and Koriand’r was slightly distracted by the way Iris’s tongue came out once in a while and wet her lips, the first chocolates were finally done and cooled.

Iris reached forward again, only to be slapped away by Koriand’r again. She was about to retort back, but Koriand’r gave her a silent look to just shut up for a moment and let her do something. Iris decided she was too tired to do this discussion and sat up on the counter instead. Koriand’r cautiously picked up one of the chocolates and turned around to Iris.

“Open your mouth,” she instructed.

“Kori, can’t I just eat it myse-“

“I won’t ask again.” 

Iris sighed theatrically before opening her mouth. 

“Close your eyes.”

Iris did as told. 

“Now tell me what’s inside the chocolate,” Koriand’r said, before placing it on Iris’s waiting tongue.

The chocolate melted deliciously in her mouth and Iris groaned absently. When she started chewing the sensation spread around her mouth, with small hints of other tastes and aromas roaming around, creating a perfect balance in taste.

“Uhm…” she paused for a moment before pulling a thinking face, eyes still closed. “Rasberry?”

“Correct,” Koriand’r confirmed. 

Iris chewed a bit more and let the taste spread around.

“Caramel, definitely,” she mumbled, her tongue now slipping out to catch what was left on her lips. “I can’t figure out the last one.”

“Love,” Koriand’r said.

Iris’s eyes flew open.

Koriand’r laughed, a short one, but it came from the stomach, and it did something in Iris’s stomach too.

“No, it’s sea salt.”

“Ah,” Iris said, trying to make it sound like she had expected that, I mean, pfft, of course. 

She noticed she wasn’t as sleepy. Everything around Iris seemed much more warm and comfortable, even though she was only in a top and pyjamas. Then, again, so was Koriand’r. (A bra and blue cute pyjamas, with small cats scattered around. Iris had tried to convince her not to buy it, but Koriand’r was very insistent. Of course, Iris would never admit they were kinda nice).

Koriand’r turned around to fetch another chocolate. She gestured with it to make Iris understand it was same procedure. 

Iris opened her mouth patiently, waiting for another delicious sweet.

Koriand’r was just about to put it on her tongue, before snatching her hand back and eating it herself. 

Iris gaped for a second or two, her lazy mind trying to figure out what just happened.

“Hey!” she said after a beat.

Koriand’r made something like a slightly gloating noise.

Iris made a sound and pushed at Koriand’r’ arm, in a weak attempt to seem displeased. Koriand’r simply made a deep noise of pleasure, clearly displaying just how much she was enjoying that piece and absently edged closer to Iris.

Iris became suddenly hyper aware of the warmth and sweet smell that was spilling out from Koriand’r. Her eyes glistened with amusement and made another noise, close to what reminded Iris of a moan.

She noticed the small patched of chocolate on Koriand’r’ cheek, and without thinking, lifted her hand to swipe it away.

Koriand’r’ skin was burning and cool against Iris’s finger and something pulled in Iris’s stomach; tickled all the way to her navel, and she felt that pool of warmth gather.

The alien froze at Iris’s touch. Iris’s eyes glided slowly from Koriand’r’ cheek and moved to the dark brown eyes.

Neither of them knew what to say.

Before Iris could say anything, Koriand’r moved her head gently(Iris’s heart skipped a beat and suddenly blood was rushing faster to her head than she could think and to be honest it rushed some other places as well) and took Iris’s finger into her mouth.

Her mouth was warm and wet and Iris had to swallow dryly because dear lord. 

Koriand’r’ tongue swept thoroughly around Iris’s finger to lick the chocolate off. She lingered for a while, before moving around and slowly, agonizing, slipped Iris’s finger out again.

Iris took a harsh, shaky breath.

Koriand’r looked at her with this solemn look, before her pink tongue swept out and dapped her own lips and she hummed contempt.

“Oh fuck,” Iris mumbled before surging forwards and catching Koriand’r’ mouth with her own.

Her hand slipped into the thick mass of Koriand’r’ red hair and tugged gently, easing Koriand’r’ mouth open with her own.

The reporter’s tongue slipped through their lips and gently touched, moved around with Koriand’r’. She sighed into it, the heavy warm sensation in her stomach spreading through her, moving all the way to the tip of her fingers and toes. She could taste the chocolate, melting into the kiss, flickering around on the taste buds of Iris’s (or was it Koriand’r’?) tongue; sweet, fresh mint, the coca, the slight crunch of nuts, all enriching the kiss.

Iris’s eyes had fluttered and shut, focusing on getting all the tastes.

Along with the taste of the chocolate, the taste of Koriand’r blended in as well. Delicate vanilla, and yet some earthly, mushy smell.

The sloppy sound of kissing continued with heavy breaths between.

Iris leaned closer to the edge of the table, her legs catching behind the alien’s legs and pushing her towards her, while pulling in her hair at the same time. Koriand’r eagerly complied, leaning her body flush against Iris and let a throaty moan as she could feel Iris through their pants. 

Iris slid away from Koriand’r’ mouth with a wet sound and breathed in small stutter gasps as Koriand’r started grinding, creating more friction, seeking more warmth from each other. Iris moved down to ghost across Koriand’r’ lips again.

“You, um,” she tried as Koriand’r started pebbling kisses up Iris’s neck. “You can make chocolates more often. 

Iris could feel Koriand’r grin against her skin.

“Only if you’ll eat them.”

Iris let out a shaky laugh as Koriand’r starting nibbling her ear.

“Oh yeah. Yeah, I can do that.” Koriand’r said as she applied chocolate on Iris’s lower lip and sucked the chocolate off Iris’s lip.


	2. Chapter 2

Jada watched as Maggie placed something in her mouth and instead of chewing began to suck on it.

“What are you eating?” Jada inquired with a puzzled look.

“A chocolate kiss,” Maggie responded.

“You are eating a kiss?” Jada asked, even more confused than before.

“Yes, a chocolate kiss. Would you like to try one?”

Jada cocked an eye brow and replied, “Hmmm...I have never had a ‘chocolate kiss’ before. Yes, I would like to try one.”

Maggie motioned to the bowl in front of her and said, “Help yourself.”

Jada leaned forward and took Maggie’s face in her hands. Ignoring Maggie’s shocked expression; she moved in and placed her mouth against Maggie’s. She lightly licked along Maggie’s lips, tracing them with her tongue. When Maggie opened her mouth to protest, Jada pushed in her tongue and ran it over Maggie’s. Jada explored the inside of Maggie’s mouth, licking traces of sweet chocolate from the roof of her mouth, running her tongue along her teeth and sucking on her tongue.

Pleased by the taste of chocolate within Maggie’s mouth, Jada sucked even harder on her tongue. Maggie began to moan into Jada, excited by the other woman’s actions. Jada made a soft ‘mmmm’ sound before pulling away.

“That was quite delicious, Mags. I think I like these ‘chocolate kisses’ of yours.” Jada stated.

Maggie stared at her with a dazed, lust filled expression. With a throaty voice she asked, “Would you like another?”

Jada smirked and said, “Why yes, I think I would.”

Maggie reached into the bowl of shiny wrapped candy and pulled one out. Never breaking eye contact with the exotic beauty across from her; she slowly unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth.

Smiling broadly she reached forward and pulled Jada into another deep flavorful kiss.


End file.
